Momentos como estos
by Emina Hikary
Summary: En una noche teñida en oscuridad y crudas revelaciones Gerard llega hasta la habitación de Erza, donde ella duerme plácidamente. Viéndola así, tan hermosa, frágil e imponente, comienza a pensar en todo lo que han pasado para llegar hasta allí, y en el día que al fin puedan estar juntos. Pero ahora, lo único que puede hacer es protegerla.


Hi there. El primer fic que publico en Fairy Tail. Lo hice para un concurso del foro de Fairy Tail en DZ. Espero que les guste ^^

Dedicado a Aeguis, quien siempre se esconde mis spoilers de FT y a Hei, que comparte mi amor por el Gerza.

**Disclaimer****:****Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a mi ídolo personal y mangaka troll que sabe como hacerme llorar y amodiarlo, Hiro Mashima. La canción I don't want to miss a thing pertenece a un grupo que amo, Aerosmith, y es una de las mejores de la historia.**

* * *

**Canción:**** I don't want to miss a thing**

**Artista:**** Aerosmith**

**Manga/Anime: ****Fairy Tail**

**Autor:**** Hiro Mashima**

**Pareja:**** Gerza (GerardxErza) (gerdadcentric)**

**Advertencias:**** ¡Spoilers! Spoilers everywhere. **

**Título:**** Momentos como estos.**

* * *

_**"Hay un pecado que no puede ser perdonado. Pero no existe una persona que no pueda amar"**_

_**-Hokuto Sumeragi, X (Clamp)-**_

**Momentos como estos**

La noche había caído en la sede de los grandes juegos mágicos como si de un manto que quisiera sumergirlo todo en la oscuridad se tratase. Después del cuarto día, todos los concursantes se encontraban descansando en sus respectivos aposentos, ni una sola alma se encontraba a merced de esa noche de oscuridad avasallante, excepto, por una. Un alma que había visto y vivido ya la oscuridad de tantas formas, que difícilmente sentiría pudor alguno al transitar esas desoladas calles.

Estaba agotado, aunque él no hubiera participado ese día, las revelaciones de las que había sido testigo lo habían dejado helado, mucho más frío y doloroso que el incidente con ambos alquimistas de hielo el día anterior. Pero a pesar de eso, se sentía sofocado, como si el aire comenzara a faltarle, como si sus piernas comenzaran a tropezar con piedras imaginarias en su atolondrado andar.

¿A dónde se dirigía? No tenía idea, su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas, así que informó a sus compañeras que iría a tomar un poco de aire y simplemente caminó. No se dio cuenta que inconscientemente sus pies lo habían llevado hasta el edificio donde el equipo de Fairy Tail, el gremio del cual él ahora se hacía pasar por miembro, se alojaba. Miró hacia arriba divisando la ventana que pertenecía a la habitación de Erza Scarlet, la Titania, una de las mujeres más fuertes y valiosas que el mundo conocerá, y nuevamente, sin darse cuenta, conscientemente al menos, ya se encontraba traspasando esa ventana.

_**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,**_

_(Podría mantenerme despierto solo para oírte respirar,)__  
_

_**Watch you smile while you are sleeping,**_

_(mirar tu sonrisa mientras estas dormida,)__  
_

_**While you are far away and dreaming,**_

_(mientras te alejas, soñando,)  
_

_**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,**_

_(podría gastar mi vida en esta dulce redención,)__  
_

_**I could stay lost in this moment forever,**_

_(podría perderme en este momento para siempre,)__  
_

_**Where a moment spent with you is a moment I treasure,**_

_(donde un momento contigo es un momento que atesoro)_

La habitación estaba en penumbras, pero pudo verla a ella, allí acostada en la cama, durmiendo, ajena a todo sentimiento de preocupación que en el corazón de él ahora arremolinaba. Y sólo verla así, tan frágil, tan hermosa, y aún tan imponente como ninguna otra, hizo que su alma se apaciguara.

La noche era oscura y el silencio amenazaba con condenar a cualquier voluntad que lo perturbara. Y Gerard sintió que eso debía ser el paraíso, porque el único sonido que alcanzaba sus oídos era el aliento de la mujer que amaba. Si, la amaba. Para que engañarse a sí mismo. Sabía muy bien que tampoco podía engañarla a ella, aunque esa secreta complicidad los obligara a fingir incluso entre ellos. Pero ambos sabían cuanto había de real y cuanto había de mentira.

Mientras estaba ocupado, simplemente mirando el rostro de ella, se preguntó que escusa pondría si despertaba y lo encontraba allí observándola. Pero luego comprendió que no pasaría nada. Ella lo miraría, quizá sorprendida al principio, hasta que su mirada se serenaría, intentaría ocultar una sonrisa, y lo mismo haría él, y luego de unos segundos de hacer el amor con la mirada simplemente se desvanecería en medio de la noche, la misma que lo llevó hasta allí.

_**Lying close to you feeling your heart beating,**_

_(Me recuesto junto a ti y siento tu corazón latir,)__  
_

_**And I wondering what you are dreaming,**_

_(y me pregunto qué es lo que sueñas,)__  
_

_**Wondering if it's me you are seeing,**_

_(si es a mí a quien estás viendo,)__  
_

_**Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together,**_

_(entonces beso tus ojos y agradezco a Dios que estemos juntos,)__  
_

_**I just want to stay with you in this moment forever and forever forever**_

_(sólo quiero permanecer contigo en este momento para siempre)_

No pudo sino sonreír ante sus propios pensamientos, y sintió que en sueños ella le devolvía la sonrisa. Así era, estaba sonriendo, y él deseaba meterse en sus fantasías y averiguar el motivo de esa sonrisa. ¿Estaría soñando con él? ¿Estaría pensando en un mundo distinto, donde nada les hubiera impedido estar juntos y amarse, como tanto deseaban en el lugar más guardado de sus corazones?

Porque él si lo soñaba.

No había pasado una sola noche en 7 largos años, más largos aún sin ella, en que no la hubiera soñado. Y como el tiempo pasa y arrastra los recuerdos, y aquellos rostros que una vez fueron nítidos se descarnan y van dejando sólo el recuerdo del recuerdo de alguna vez, nuevamente se había aferrado a aquello que ni en una eternidad de condena olvidaría, su cabello escarlata. Y otra sonrisa enmascaró su rostro.

Se acercó un poco más hasta sentarse en la cama junto a ella, sus manos, tantas veces manchadas con sangre, alcanzaron aquel cabello, del mismo color que su pecado, pero puro. Sentía como ese inocente tacto purificaba su corazón. Ella era su razón de ser, su redención. Todo lo haría por ella. Porque había creído en él cuando ya nadie debería haberlo hecho. Intentó salvarlo, de su oscuridad, de él mismo. Y lo había conseguido.

Porque si hoy él podía estar allí y acariciar su rostro, era sólo por ella. Y sentía que el mundo a su alrededor desaparecía lentamente, y que ya nadie habitaba en ese instante. Solos los dos, como tantas veces había soñado. Y experimentó lo que muchos llamaban felicidad, un sentimiento que no creía tener dentro de él. Y solo deseaba que pudiera ser así para siempre. Que pudiera estar con ella, con sus amigos. Sí, porque ahora tenía amigos. Había aprendido a apreciar a Ultear y Meredy y a pesar de su pasado, ahora sabía que Fairy Tail lo aceptaba. Entonces ¿cómo podía rendirse ante un futuro que aún no había visto?

_**I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,**_

_(No quiero cerrar mis ojos, no quiero caer dormido,)  
_

_**Cause I miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing,**_

_(porque te extrañaré, cariño, y no quiero perderme nada,)__  
_

_**Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,**_

_(porque incluso al soñar contigo, el sueño más dulce que podría existir,)__  
_

_**I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing**_

_(aún te extraño, cariño, y no quiero perderme nada)_

Sacudió la cabeza. No quería pensar nuevamente en las palabras de aquella extraña. Era curioso, se suponía que no era una extraña, pero sentía como si lo fuera. No quería sumergirse en esos aterradores pensamientos, pero al experimentar ese instante de felicidad genuina y suprema, no podía más que aferrarse al terror de verlo todo desmoronado una vez más.

No quería perderla. Ya la había perdido, no una, sino dos veces. Aquella vez, hace ya tantos años que cualquiera olvidaría, pero no ellos, porque sabían muy bien como aquellos sucesos habían marcado sus vidas. La había perdido por su propia culpa, por su debilidad, por su ira, por su propio corazón sumergido en las oscuras aguas de las tinieblas. Pero ella, y sólo ella había logrado que volviera a latir.

Y cuando creyó que ese era el final, se encontró vivo una vez más, y la vida había vuelto a juntar sus caminos. Pero no duraría, nada duraba. Y no era el hecho de que él estuviera cumpliendo condena en una cárcel, porque sabía que lo merecía, sabía que debía hacerlo o nunca más sería capaz de verla a los ojos otra vez. No era eso, no. Era la terrible agonía de saberla perdida para siempre.

Durante esos largos 7 años en los que la creyó muerta –aunque en lo más profundo de su corazón sintiera que no era así –, fue peor la condena que la de su cuerpo aprisionado en aquella celda de la que había logrado escapar. Sintió que nada tenía sentido, pero si no peleaba por ella, al menos lo haría por su recuerdo, porque jamás perdería la esperanza de que se volverían a encontrar.

No había día que no pensara en ella, no había noche que no la soñara y todo lo que deseaba era tenerla a su lado. Aunque sabía que no podía ser así. Pero la extrañaba, y sólo Dios sabes, si existe uno, cuanto la extrañaba. Incluso en sus sueños, que era el único lugar donde aún podía ver su cabello escarlata despeinarse con el viento, aún allí la extrañaba, porque no era ella. Era sólo un sueño, uno cruel que no hacía más que recordarle que no la tenía, y cuanto la deseaba.

_**And I don't want to miss one smile,**_

_(Y no quiero perderme ni una sonrisa,)__  
_

_**I don't want to miss one kiss,**_

_(no quiero perderme ni un beso,)__  
_

_**I just want to be right here with you,**_

_(sólo quiero estar aquí mismo junto a ti,)__  
_

_**Just like this, I just want to hold you close,**_

_(justo así, sólo quiero abrazarte fuerte,)__  
_

_**I feel your heart so close to mine**_

_(y sentir tu corazón tan cerca del mío)__  
_

_**And just stay here in this moment,**_

_(y sólo quedarnos aquí en este momento)__  
_

_**For all of the rest of time**_

_(por el resto de los tiempos)_

Pero un día, ella regresó, y el mundo volvió a girar. Debía verla, más que nada en él mundo, deseaba verla. Claro, también necesitaría la ayuda de Fairy Tail, pero a quién le importaba eso ahora. Ella estaba de vuelta.

Claro que sintió su mirada acusadora, y claro que la culpa y el pesar lo golpearon tan fuerte como Gildartz a Natsu, bueno, tal vez no tan fuerte. Pero dolía. Dolía el temor de perderla ahora que la tenía nuevamente. Aunque sabía bien que nunca la había tenido realmente.

Y después de una conversación devenida en pelea y otras tantas cosas a las que le restaremos importancia, finalmente llegó el día en que pudo probar esos labios que tantos desvelos le habían dejado. Solo fue un segundo, menos, tal vez, pero fue suficiente.

Suficiente para saber que no podía transitar el mismo camino que ella, sin antes haber terminado de redimir sus pecados. Entonces él mintió, y ella fingió creer esa mentira. Pero cada vez que sus ojos se encontraran, ambos sabrían que sólo se pertenecían uno al otro. Y no hay nada más que discutir.

Entonces sus divagaciones volvieron al presente. Ella aún estaba allí, dormida. Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber por ahora. Se acomodó en la cama, se recostó junto a ella y la abrazó.

– ¿Gerard? – escuchó su voz apagada por el sueño que aún no la abandonaba.

– Shhh – sólo intentó callarla. Haciéndole saber que no hacía falta decir nada.

Cuando sintió los brazos de ella devolviéndole el abrazo su corazón pegó un saltó. Mañana todo volvería a ser como hasta entonces, y ambos fingirían que esa noche no había ocurrido. Pero por ahora dormirían en brazos del otro, sin más sonido que sus respiraciones y los latidos de sus corazones en una sincronizada melodía.

_**I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,**_

_(No quiero cerrar mis ojos, no quiero caer dormido,)  
_

_**Cause I miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing,**_

_(porque te extrañaré, cariño, y no quiero perderme nada,)__  
_

_**Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,**_

_(porque incluso al soñar contigo, el sueño más dulce que podría existir,)__  
_

_**I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing**_

_(aún te extraño, cariño, y no quiero perderme nada)_

Al principió se mostró reacio a dormirse, simplemente para no dejar de observarla. Pero terminó por rendirse a Morfeo, porque sabía bien que no se escaparía de sus brazos, y que en ningún otro lugar estaría más segura.

Porque él la protegería. Y al diablo con los dragones, las chicas enmascaradas, los extraños proyectos y el mismísimo Zeref. Pasara lo que pasara, él la protegería, porque no quería perderla una vez más, no quería volver a extrañarla, ni sentir su corazón rompiéndose en pedazos en una agonía más eterna que el precio de todos sus pecados juntos.

Porque defendería los momentos como estos, en los que podía sentir que era posible detener el tiempo, en un retrato de ilusión y realidad confundidas en una misma pincelada.

**Fin.**

* * *

Tal vez, **tal vez**, haga una continuación o como fic aparte con el punto de vista de Erza. Tal vez.

Espero que les haya gustado ^.^ Gracias por leer~


End file.
